This is the best day ever
by xxTHE PARAMORE FREAKxx
Summary: ATL one shot. Callie has been in love with Zack since forever.  What's gonna happen when they go to the beach.


**This is the best day ever**

**_Hi, this is a random one-shot I thought up when I went to the beach. It's gonna be long._**

**_XXXXXX_**

I started bititing my nails as I finished packing my beach bag.

The door flew open and Toni came bouncing in.

"Hey there Cal!" she said jumping onto the bed.

"Where's your beach bag?" I asked.

"Ah, about that, my baby cousin's christianing has been rescheduled to today, plus there's one other thing..." she said.

"Go on," I said.

She sighed then said, "Alex, Jack and Rian have caught the flu so that just leaves..."

I sighed.

"Me a-a-and..." I stuttered.

"Yes my darlin' your very own Zackykins," she said.

Zack...

"Hold on, what do you mean my Zacky-, I-I mean my Zack?" I stuttered.

"Oh come on Cal! Everyone can see you like him!" Maxy exclaimed.

"W-w-well of-of course I like him, Z-Zack's my friend, b-b-but not like how you're thinking!" I said.

"Cal, you're doing it now! You're stutter when you talk about him or when you talk to him! And you go as red as a bloody tomato!" she exclaimed.

I sighed.

"Is it really that obvious?" I asked.

She nodded.

"The most heartbreaking thing is that I don't think Zack likes me in the same way," I mumbled looking at my feet.

"Come on Cal, why wouldn't he like you," she said standing me in front of the mirror.

"That," I said pointing at my reflection in the mirror.

"Is the exact reason why he's not gonna like me," I said.

"Cal there's nothing wrong with the way you look, you have amazing blue eyes and blue hair and the nose ring makes it complete, why wouldn't he would like you!" she said.

I was about to protest but suddenly there was the sound of a car horn.

Toni rushed to the window and her eyes grew wide.

"He seems to have decided to bring his dad's car," she said.

I looked outside the window and my jaw dropped.

"I'm not an expert on cars, but I'm not dumb, that's a black convertible!" I exclaimed.

Me and Toni starred at each other wide eyed.

"You lucky bitch! If you're not the reason Zack has bought his dad's fancy car, I have no idea why he has!" she exclaimed.

I then put my my converse trainers on.

"Not putting flip flops on?" Toni said.

"I'll put them on later, I hate them anyway," I said doing up my laces.

I then picked up my bag and walked down the stairs.

"Mom! I leaving now!" I shouted.

"Okay hon, have a nice time!" she called.

"You too! With whatever you're doing," I said.

Toni opened the front door and bounced outside.

I then saw Zack lent against the car.

I heard my heartbeat ringing through my ears.

The whole world seemed to slow down.

My vision began to blur everything except for Zack.

I rubbed my eyes and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Cal are you okay?" Toni asked.

"Yeah I just feel a little dizzy," I said opening my eyes.

"We don't have to go if you're not well Callie," Zack said.

I looked at him and felt all warm inside.

"N-n-no-" I stuttered, I got cut off when Toni hit me on my arm signalling me to stop bloody stuttering!

"Erm, no Zack, it's okay I'll be fine," I said.

Phew, I didn't stutter that time.

He smiled.

"Here I'll take your bag," he said picking up my bag.

"Thanks," I said smiling.

"Good luck," Toni whispered.

"Aren't you coming Toni?" Zack asked.

"Nah, my baby cousin's christianing is today," she said.

"Since when did you have a baby cousin?" he asked.

"Actually he's got a point, you don't have a baby cousin," I said.

Toni's eyes widened and she made a run for it.

"What's up with her?" Zack asked.

Obviously I knew the real reason for Toni lying to us.

But I can't just suddenly go up to Zack and say 'Hey! The only reason she lied to us is because she knows I have a massive crush on you and she wanted us to have some alone time!'

"She probably didn't want to come but she didn't want to say," I said.

"I guess so," he said.

"Shall we go know?" I asked.

Zack grinned.

"Yeah," he said.

He put my bag in the back seat and opened the door to the front passenger seat.

"Madam," he said bowing.

I giggled and got in the car.

"Thank you sir," I said as sat down.

"Don't get cheeky with me young lady," he said getting into the drivers seat.

"No chance, Zack," I said.

He grinned and started the engine.

XXXXXX

_"You think I'm pretty without any makeup on..._

I smiled as Teenage Dream came on the radio.

I felt like Katy Perry when she was in the car with her boyfriend in the video.

"Let's go all the way tonight," I softly sang.

"Callie don't sing so I can't hear you, I love your singing," Zack said.

I sighed.

"You make me, feel like I'm living a, Teenage Dream, the way you turn me on, I can't sleep, let's runaway and don't ever look back, don't ever look back!" I sang.

"Satisfied?" I asked.

Zack placed his hand on my arm and smiled.

"Very," he said.

The chorus defines the feelings I have for Zack a lot.

XXXXXX

_"Callie, wake up," _

I opened my eyes and realised I was resting my head on Zack's shoulder.

I quickly sat up and cleared my throat.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"It's okay, you look cute when you're asleep," Zack said moving a piece of hair out of my face.

"Shut up," I said.

Zack stuck his tongue out at me.

"Well we're here," he said waving his hand in the direction of the sea.

I grinned.

"Come on then," Zack said getting out the car.

Zack then opened my door.

"Thanks," I said.

I got my bag and we started walking away.

"Do you wanna go to the arcade first?" Zack asked.

"Yeah of course, that'll be totally awesome," I said.

Zack grinned and grabbed my hand.

"Well come on then!" he exclaimed.

We then ended up running and laughing all the way to arcade.

"I'm just gonna get some change," Zack said.

"Okay then," I said as he walked away.

My phone then buzzed in my pocket.

I got it out, it was a message from Toni.

_Have you guys made out yet? =D_

I rolled my eyes and put my phone away.

Suddenly I screamed cause someone crept up behind me and tickled me.

I turned round and saw Zack laughing.

"Zack you scared the living shit out of me!" I exclaimed.

"MCR fan are we?" Zack asked.

"Huh?" I said.

"Teenagers scare the living shit out of me," Zack sang.

"Yeah I am a fan, Teenagers do not scare me!" I said.

"Well one just did," Zack said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Are we here to go on about MCR or have fun?" I asked.

Zack smiled.

"Have fun," Zack said.

XXXXXX

Okay so far all that's happened was me and Zack playing multiple rounds of those games when you each have a gun and you shoot the evil, things.

He got annoyed cause I kept kicking his ass at it.

"I bet you're rubbish at those grabbing machine thingys," Zack said waving his hand in the direction of the machines.

"Yeah I'm crap," I said.

"See how a pro does it," Zack said putting his money in the machine.

I watched as Zack moved the lever to control the crane.

He then lowered it to grab the Luigi toy.

My jaw dropped when the Luigi didn't fall out of the cranes grip at all until it fell into the chute.

"Impressive huh?" Zack said as he took the toy out.

"I guess so, I thought you'd be a Mario boy," I said.

"I am, it's just I've already got Mario," Zack said.

"Makes sense, I've already got Yoshi," I said.

"Awesome, now are you gonna use this thing or what?" Zack said.

I put my money in the slot and moved the crane.

I aimed the crane for Daisy but missed completely.

"See, I suck," I said.

"Let me help you," Zack said.

He stepped behind me and he held my left hand and linked his fingers with mine.

He then guided my hand to the lever.

He rested his head on my shoulder.

"When I say now press the button to lower the crane," he whispered in my ear.

"Okay," I whispered back.

He inserted the money and then helped me to guide the crane.

This felt like a dream come true.

The way Zack rested his head on my shoulder, held my hand and whispered in my ear.

"Now," Zack said breaking me out of my trance.

I slammed the button and I watched the crane lower and grab Daisy.

As she fell into the chute I felt a smile creep onto my face.

"You're awesome Zack," I whispered.

"I know," he said getting out the toy.

He smiled and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said.

Mmm, now I think about it Daisy and Luigi are a couple.

What does that mean for me and Zack?

XXXXXX

I came out the changing room dressed in my black swimming costume.

Zack was waiting outside in his swimming trunks.

He is gorgeous!

I took a lot to resist the urge to touch him.

"No bikini?" Zack said.

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"No, I'm sorry to disapoint you," I said.

"Disapoint me? N-n-no, i-i-it's just most girls wear bikinis that's all," he said.

"Well, I'm not like most girls," I said leaning against the wall.

"No, you're not," he said.

"Are we gonna go or what?" I said.

Zack nodded and took my hand and guided me down the steps to the beach.

Zack lay the beach mat on the sand and sat down.

"I d-d-didn't have time to pack much so I got these that I made last night," he said getting a plastic tub out.

"Are you cold?" I asked.

"Y-y-yeah," he said.

I got my jacket out of my bag a placed it on his shoulders.

"Thanks Callie," he said.

He opened the tub and inside was two chocolate cupcakes.

"Here," he said handing one to me.

"Thanks," I said.

I used my finger to scrape a bit of the chocolate icing off then licked it off.

About a minute later I had completely finished.

"It's good," I said.

"Some of my best work," Zack said.

"And here is some of mine," I said grabbing my bag.

"You can't go to the beach without getting an ice cream," I said.

"Just a plain one with a flake please," Zack said as I left.

As I waited for the dude to finish making the ice creams I got another text from Toni.

_'Either you're ignoring me or you're distracted by one extremely long make out session,'_

Again I decided to ignore her.

"You know Cal, you look pretty hot in your outfit,"

I looked up and saw Alex leaning against the ice cream van.

"Alex? What the hell are you doing here? Toni said you had flu," I said as the dude gave me the ice creams.

"Nice to see you too Cal," he said.

"Wait there, I'm gonna give this to Zack," I said running off.

"Here you go Zack," I said handing it to him.

"Thanks Cal," he said smiling.

"I'll be just a minute I need to piss," I said.

"Do you want me to take your ice cream?" Zack asked.

"I can't trust you, you'll eat it, I'll eat it on the way there," I said walking up the steps.

I walked up to Alex who was kicking stones about.

"Where was I?" I asked licking my ice cream.

Alex looked at me.

"Did you tell him I was here?" he asked.

"No I told him I needed to piss," I said licking my ice cream.

Alex laughed slightly.

"Probably best you didn't tell him that I was here, he might get the wrong idea," he said.

"mmmmm," I said giving my ice cream another lick.

I then had a thought.

"Alllleeeeeeeeeeeex," I said.

"Yeeeeeeees," he said.

"You never said why you came," I said.

"Oh, e-e-er," he stuttered.

I then heard voices behind the van.

"Uh oh, we're screwed,"

"Jack! Shut up! She'll hear us!"

"Yes she will hear you," I said.

Jack and Rian then came out from behind the van.

"You guys were here to spy on me, weren't you?" I said.

"Yes," They all said.

I then went into my purse and pulled out three 10 dollar notes.

I then handed them each one.

"Go have fun at the arcade," I said.

The guys looked at each other then grinned at me.

"Thanks Cal," they all said before running off.

XXXXXX

I actually decided to go piss in the end

I ended up running back to Zack cause I've been gone so long.

"Sorry I took so long, there was a queue," I said breathlessly whilst dropping my bag on the mat.

"It's okay, you didn't have to run," he said.

I collapsed on the mat getting my breath back.

"You're not gonna die are you?" he asked.

"No, I'll just about make it," I mumbled.

After about a minute I started to relax.

I then started to feel sleepy.

"Callie," I heard Zack whisper.

I opened my eyes and saw Zack lent over me.

He starred at me for a second then tapped me.

"YOU'RE IT!" he exclaimed running off.

"No fair!" I shouted running after him.

I chased him into the sea and he then splashed me with about a thousand buckets worth of water.

I then splashed him even more than he splashed me.

It left him drenched.

He then ran and I ran after him.

I tried to tag him but I fell down with him.

We ended up laughing and rolling across the sand.

We then stopped rolling about and Zack ended up on top of me.

He moved my hair out of my face and starred at me.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered.

I felt my heart beat louder and faster.

"Zack, I should have told you this a long time ago, I'm in love with you," I whispered.

Zack starred at me.

"Callie, I've been in love with you for a long time too," Zack whispered.

Oh my god!

Zack edged closer to me.

When his lips was gently brushing gently against mine he whispered "I love you Callie, more than anything,"

He then pressed his lips to mine.

I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

We then pulled away from each other.

"Did that just happen?" I asked.

"I guess so," he whispered.

XXXXXX

Zack then pulled his car up outside my house.

"I had a great time Zack," I said.

"Me too," he whispered.

He lent towards me and kissed me one more time.

"See ya," I said.

"Bye," he said as I got out the car.

I watched as he left.

I heard someone whistle behind me.

I turned round and saw Toni walk up to me.

"Oooooooooo, Callie you and Zack! Ahhhhhhhh!" she squealed.

"All right calm down," I said.

"My friend you have made a new step in life, it reminds me of mine with Jack," she said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Lets just say it was a bigger step than yours, I won't go into detail," she said.

Ewwwwwwww.

Other than that small thing, this was the best day ever.

**I finally finished, yay! Hope you enjoyed! =D**


End file.
